Miss Taylor Goes to Washington
by kylleee
Summary: Kelly wants to start over and moves to Washington where she has been offered a job in a PR-company. Takes place about a year after the show ended. Brandon/Kelly.
1. Chapter 1

So this is actually my first Beverly Hills, 90210 fic

_So this is actually my first Beverly Hills, 90210 fic. __I've been watching the show for years, though. Kelly wants to start over and moves to Washington where she has been offered a job in a PR-company. Takes place about a year after the show ended. Brandon/Kelly. Please review, and tell me what you think. Do you want me to continue?_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beverly Hills, 90210 or any of the characters.

Miss Taylor Goes to Washington

She was ready to leave Beverly Hills now. For good. Okay, maybe not for good – but for a while. She was sick and tired of her life here. She never seemed to get anywhere. She was stuck. First, she almost married Brandon. Then he had to move to Washington. Then she almost married Matt who cheated on her. And now Dylan. She'd always known – deep inside – that Dylan was meant to be with Brenda. She hadn't wanted to face it though. Of course, since she was in love with him herself. Who wasn't, really? It was Dylan McKay. But now she had to move on. Dylan was gone like all the other ones, and she was left with a broken heart once again. She felt like she had been sitting home crying for long enough time. It was time for her to get out of there. She was on her way to say goodbye to her best friend and her brother as her last stop before leaving for Washington. It was really bad to be single among all your happy friends – Donna, David, and their future child, Steve, Janet, and Maddie – even Noah, Ellen, and Ellen's child Caitlin seemed to have a good thing going.

"So you are really leaving?" her pregnant best friend Donna asked.

"Yes. I promise I'll be back. I wouldn't miss my little niece here for the world." Kelly said padding the little bump on Donna's stomach that was starting to show.

"I know you wouldn't." Donna said, smiling and crying at the same time. They embraced each other in a tight hug. David then drove Kelly you the airport.

XXXXX

"Take care, okay? And give Brandon my best if you ever run into him." David told her once they were at the airport and gave her a hug.

"I will, but you know I'm not hunting the past. I'm looking to find myself a new life, a new job, maybe even a new man." Kelly explained.

"Right." David said a little sarcastic.

"David!" she shrieked punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Anyway. Have a safe trip, and call us when you're there." he said, before seeing her walking towards the gate. He really hoped this would turn out good for her. What with her knew job in Washington and all. She had had a tough enough life as it was, he thought.

XXXXX

Kelly sat in the plane thinking about her new job. She had been offered a job in a PR-company in Washington. She was really excited about something for the first time in a long time. She hoped to make herself a life there. Or at least, get her life back on track. She would be going back to Beverly Hills eventually, she thought. She was after all a true 90210-girl. Had always been, would always be.

"The plane will be arriving in Washington D.C. in ten minutes. The crew hopes you have had a pleasant journey, and wishes you a good stay." Kelly heard over the speakers. That ripped her right out of her thoughts. She put her book and some other stuff in her bag, so she would be ready to get off the plane. She couldn't wait to get out of there. She was really tired, and just wanted to get to the hotel her new job had fixed her up with until she found her own place. She was sure it was a fancy hotel. One of her future co-workers was to pick her up and show her to the hotel. When she got to the arrival hall after finding her baggage, she saw a young woman about her own age standing with a sign that said:

_Kelly Taylor – Lori's Public Relations_

The sign indicated that she was looking for Kelly and the name of the company. Kelly went up to her.

"Hi, I'm Kelly Taylor, nice to meet you." Kelly greeted with a smile.

"I'm Vanessa Montgomery from Lori's Public Relations. Hi." the young attractive woman replied. She was about Kelly's height – maybe a little taller. She had long glowing dark hair with smooth curls in it.

"I'm about ready to go." Kelly said with a smile.

"Sure. I have a car waiting out side." Vanessa said, leading the way. On the way, they chatted about the company and how they were looking forward to work together. Kelly would be in Vanessa's department. Also, Kelly told her about her life in Beverly Hills. They were really getting along.

"Wow, it sounds like you had a blast in Beverly Hills. Why did you leave there?" Vanessa asked her.

"Well, I haven't exactly been lucky with my love life in the past. I've had three serious men in my life and all of them let me down. Dylan, one of them, just left town like the others. We broke up because he realized he actually still was in love with Brenda. She's an old friend of ours who now lives in London. Brenda and I used to be best friends in high school, until Dylan came in between us. It's a long story, really." Kelly rambled on.

"Wow that sounds kind of tough. I can see why you wanted to start over." Vanessa agreed. Kelly smiled. She had a feeling Vanessa would become a good friend of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter blabla

_Here is the next chapter, hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think, that'd really make my day. Thank you._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beverly Hills or any of the characters.

Miss Taylor Goes to Washington – Chapter II

When Vanessa dropped her off in the hotel it seemed so familiar to her. Had she been there before? She decided to let it go and just go to her room to get some rest. It'd been a long day. When she came to the room, it suddenly hit her – this was the place she'd come to meet Brandon when he was in Washington all those years ago. It had to have been like…seven years ago? Wow. She remembered it all. The way she'd come with room service and rescued Brandon from Clare and Lucinda. And the way he'd shown her around in the city. The way he'd made love to her, and she'd told him how much she liked being in his world. She'd said to him that she wanted to stay in it – and she meant forever. But that didn't happen. Kelly got all sad by the memory. She had trouble going to sleep but when she did, she dreamed about that summer seven years ago.

XXXXX

The next morning she felt way better. She had just needed some sleep. That was all. On her way to work she picked up a latte and a cookie. Then she showed up at Lori's Public Relations at exactly 9 o'clock cheerful and rested.

"Morning Kelly, you're all happy today, huh?" Vanessa asked with a smile.

"Well, I figured I should be. This is a fresh start for me. It's a clean slate – a new beginning." Kelly said cheerfully.

"Okay, got it." Vanessa grinned. "Let's get to work." she continued. Vanessa showed her how they worked and Kelly quickly got settled in. Eventually, it was time for lunch.

"Wow, it's all ready 1 o'clock." Kelly said surprised, checking her watch.

"Really? We should go get some lunch." Vanessa suggested. They went to a café that served delicious sandwiches, among other things. They were chatting about nothing and everything.

"We haven't even talked about you, Vanessa. How's your life? Do you have a boyfriend?" Kelly asked.

"I've been dying for you to ask me that! Look, haven't you seen my ring." Vanessa exclaimed, and showed Kelly her finger with at beautiful diamond ring on it.

"Wow that is great. I'm so happy for you." Kelly said. "I can't believe I didn't notice."

"It's okay. You've been her for less than 24 for hours."

"So, when did you get engaged?" Kelly asked.

"Just last week. He is the greatest guy. He works on New York Chronicle here in Washington. Gosh, I'm so happy I've found a guy like him." Vanessa rambled on.

"He sounds great. How long have you guys been going out then?"

"Like one and a half year. You should totally meet him. He is coming by this afternoon to pick me up; we're going to dinner at my parents'." Vanessa said.

"Oh sure, I'd love to meet this special guy." Kelly said, not knowing what the future would bring.

XXXXX

About 5 o'clock that same afternoon Kelly was typing on her computer when she heard Vanessa.

"Come on, honey. I want you to meet my new co-worker, Kelly Taylor. Kelly, this is my fiancé Brandon Walsh." Kelly looked up, not believing what she saw. It was Brandon – her Brandon. The Brandon she had just thought about last night. The Brandon she had loved probably more than she had loved anyone else. She just looked at him like she had seen an alien or something. Brandon seemed to do the same.

"Hello Kelly." Brandon finally stammered and reached out his hand. Kelly returned his handshake.

"Hi." she murmured. Brandon and Kelly kept staring each other in the eye. Kelly couldn't believe it. She had no idea what to say. Apparently, Brandon felt the same way. Why the hell hadn't she thought of this. Why hadn't she asked for his name when Vanessa said he worked at the New York Chronicle?

"What's wrong?" Vanessa asked. "Do you guys know each other or something?"

"Know? Why would we know each other?" Brandon was quick to come up with words as always. Kelly felt like she could hardly speak. He also sounded a little weird though.

"I don't know – never mind." Vanessa said. "Let's go, we don't want to be late at my parents'."

"Certainly not." Brandon said. "Nice to meet you, Kelly." He said 'Kelly' in that way he had always done. That way that made her knees feel weak, and made her heart beat. The same way he used to say: 'I love you, Kelly.' in that serious tone.

"You too." Kelly finally stammered.

"Bye." Vanessa yelled, and they were out. Kelly felt like she was about to faint. What were the odds? The one person that had to show Kelly around, whom she got along really well with by the way, had to be the one person engaged to Brandon Walsh. Engaged. She felt a sting in her heart when she thought of that. As soon as she'd seen Brandon today all those old feelings had rushed up in her. And she who thought she could move here to move on. Now it was all ruined. David had been right. She had met Brandon and now she couldn't move on. Right on, David.

XXXXX

That same night, she called Donna.

"Hello?" she heard Donna pick up.

"Hi Donna, it's me." Kelly said.

"Kelly! You didn't call yesterday. Are you settled in?" she asked.

"Pretty much." Kelly said sounding down.

"Anything wrong?"

"Tell me about it. First of all, I stay at the hotel where Brandon and I first…you know."

"Oh my God, that sucks." Donna agreed.

"I know. And second of all, my new co-worker and friend Vanessa is engaged to Brandon." Kelly said.

"What? _The_ Brandon? That's impossible."

"My thought exactly." Kelly said. "But I met him today. He came to pick up Vanessa."

"Oh no, what did you do?" Donna asked worried.

"Nothing. I just stared at him. I think I said three words to him: 'Hi' and 'You too'."

"Wow. I hadn't seen that one coming. But I think it is fate. You are destined to be together, Kelly. Don't you realize that? You two meeting in that huge city."

"He's engaged, Donna. I can't do anything about it."

"Yeah, like that's final. As I recall, you have been engaged twice – but never married." Donna informed her.

"True." Kelly sighed. "All the old feelings did return as soon as I saw him."

"There you go. You have to break them up."

"The problem is Vanessa is my friend. I couldn't do it." Kelly said.

"That's a tough one. You have to choose. You know he would take you back in a heartbeat."

"I don't know actually. The seemed very happy. You know Brandon, he wouldn't propose to anybody he didn't truly love."

"Maybe he would, if he had all ready given up on his _only_ true love, Kelly Taylor." Donna said, as the hopeless romantic she was.

"I wish you were right." Kelly sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay__, here is the next chapter. So sorry I haven't updated for like a month, but I have been really busy. Please review._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beverly Hills, 90210 or any of the characters.

Miss Taylor Goes to Washington – Chapter 3

When Kelly woke up the next morning, she felt like crap. She absolutely didn't want to face Vanessa at work. After the first day at work she already didn't want to go back there. Great start, Kelly, she said to her self. What if she became closer with Vanessa? What if she revealed that Brandon was one her 'three serious men'? If not, the most serious. God, what had she done pouring her heart out to this woman the minute she got there. She had no plan. She had to see what happened. When she arrived at work, Vanessa was there instantly.

"Hi Kelly, so how did you like Brandon? Isn't he amazing? You seemed weird about it, I hope it's not because you don't like him. I think you will really like him when you get to know him." she rambled on.

"Hey. No, I really think he was amazing." Kelly said, leaving Vanessa clueless about that she really thought he was amazing. "He just reminded me of someone when I first met him, so I got a little shocked but he seems really nice." she improvised.

"I can't tell you how relieved I am to hear that, Kelly. I really feel like we'll be good friends, and I wouldn't want you to hate my future husband." Vanessa said, Kelly feeling sick when Vanessa used the phrase 'future husband'.

"Sure Vanessa, I totally understand." Kelly said, forcing a smile. She found Vanessa really, really sweet, but couldn't help but hate her – on some level – because she was marrying Brandon. But why did she feel this way? She couldn't help but ask herself that question. Why couldn't she grant Vanessa this? Maybe she'd always figured her and Brandon would end up together, eventually. One thing was certain: she hadn't expected him to marry anyone else – ever.

XXXXX

At lunch, Vanessa and Kelly were in the café that was becoming their regular lunch spot.

"You know what, Kel?" Vanessa asked. "Brandon and I were talking, and we agreed on inviting you for dinner on Friday. We could all get to know each other a bit better." she said, sounding very excited about the whole thing. Something dropped inside Kelly. How could she get over the feelings that rushed up in her yesterday, if she had to see him all the time? This couldn't be good. But it would be really rude to deny such a nice invitation.

"Thanks, Vanessa. It'll be really fun." Kelly replied, thinking it would be torture. Luckily, she was pretty good at acting cheerful.

"That's great!" Vanessa shrieked. "I can't wait." she continued. Kelly couldn't help but think that what if Vanessa didn't have any other friends? If she didn't untangle herself from this situation, she would end up becoming the made of honor. That would be absolutely horrible.

XXXXX

She was so not ready for this, she thought to herself that Friday when she was getting ready to go. What would she do? Say? Would Vanessa find out about her and Brandon? No way, she couldn't. She's your friends, a part of her told her. The other part, the more instinctive one, told her to go for it – to get back Brandon. Kelly was about ready and went by a florist to pick up a bouquet of flowers for Vanessa as a 'thanks for having me over' kind of thing. But really it said 'sorry in advance for possibly stealing your fiancé'. However, Vanessa didn't need to know that. When Kelly finally got to Brandon and Vanessa's apartment, she almost couldn't get herself to press the doorbell. But she did.

"Hello?" she heard Brandon's voice saying.

"Hi, it's Kelly." she replied.

"Come on up." he said, and buzzed her in. She was really nervous when she walked up the stairs to 3rd floor. What would she say to Brandon? What would he say? Should they tell Vanessa anything? She reached the door and knocked. Brandon immediately opened.

"Kelly." he said, pulling her into an embrace, like it was the first time he saw her in years. She realized that Vanessa couldn't be home. But wow, it felt good to hug him again.

"Brandon." Kelly smiled, looking at him.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about all this. We shouldn't have invited you over, but the thing is Vanessa really likes you." Brandon said.

"I'll be fine I guess. Where is she by the way?" she asked.

"Oh, she's just picking up some bread at the baker. We realized in the last minute that we'd forgotten that." he grinned. God, it was nice to see his good old Brandon grin again.

"Oh, okay." Kelly said.

"Come on in and sit down, let me take you coat." he suggested, being the gentleman he is. They went to the living room to sit down.

"So…getting married, huh?" she began, just to talk about something.

"Yeah… Who would have thought?" Brandon said, sounding a little freaked out – or maybe it was just awkward for him to talk to Kelly about. 'Not me', Kelly thought to herself. "But anyway," Brandon continued. "Why are you in town?"

"I guess I just needed a change. My life was kind of stuck in Beverly Hills. Everyone else is married and stuff. Well, Donna and David are even pregnant." she said.

"Really? Wow, I haven't seen all our friends back home for years. I should come home and visit sometime." he said

"I know they'd absolutely love that." Kelly honestly replied. Still the same nice guy, she couldn't resist. Too bad he hadn't turned into some…jerk. Brandon could never turn into a jerk, she knew that, but she'd hoped. Suddenly, they heard the door and Vanessa's voice.

"I'm home." she yelled. Kelly and Brandon went to the hallway. "Kelly. Hi." Vanessa said hugging her. "Welcome."

"Thank you for inviting me over, these are for you." Kelly said, handing her the flowers she'd brought over.

"Thanks. Come on, let's eat." Vanessa smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

_So, I'm actually here with another chapter. I know I haven't updated for months and months – sorry. Hope you like this, but if not – review anyway._

**Disclaimer:** I do no own Beverly Hills, 90210 or any of the characters.

Miss Taylor Goes to Washington – Chapter IV

During dinner, Kelly and Brandon acted like strangers successfully. Vanessa bought it, but Kelly felt really bad about it. She felt like she was lying to her friend – and she was actually. She just really needed to talk to Brandon alone to catch up. She was dying to hear what he had been up to the almost three years they had spent apart. Since they had almost got married. She didn't even remember why they didn't married. It was stupid. They should have. How could she arrange for her and Brandon to talk alone?

"Wow, it's getting so late, Kelly. Will you be okay, getting home by yourself?" Vanessa suddenly asked. There it was. The solution.

"I might have got a little too much to drink to drive by myself..." Kelly said, sure that this would work. Not that she had a car or anything anyway, but she knew that Brandon and Vanessa did.

"Oh, we should have thought of that!" Vanessa began. "Brandon will drive you home." she concluded. Just what Kelly expected. As usual Brandon hadn't been drinking a lot.

"Thanks, that is really sweet of you guys." Kelly said. "And thanks a lot for having me over."

"No problem, you can come here anytime." Vanessa said giving her a hug, then kissing Brandon quickly on the lips (painful), and told him to take Kelly home.

"Bye Vanessa." Kelly said, as her and Brandon exited. Yes, finally Brandon for herself.

"Always nice to chat to you, even though you were a stranger to me to night. At least now I know what you have been up to." Brandon said.

"Yeah, it's crazy. Why don't we just tell Vanessa that we know each other? What's the worst that could happen anyway?" Kelly asked.

"Know each other? Is that how you would define our relationship" Brandon asked back grinning.

"Never mind. What have you been up to?" she changed subject.

"Well, not much. I have worked for The Chronicle ever since I left Beverly Hills, and then I met Vanessa a couple of years ago. The time has gone by so fast. It feels like yesterday I lived in Beverly Hills." he explained.

"Don't you ever miss it?" Kelly asked.

"Well, not the city in it self, I actually like it here. But I really miss the people, I must say." he said, making Kelly smile. Brandon stopped the car.

"We are here." he said. Kelly couldn't believe they were already there, they had hardly said two sentences to each other.

"I guess we are." she said.

"Yeah." he mumbled.

"Well..."

":..goodnight." Brandon said, kissing her on one cheek. Kelly kissed him back on the other. "God, it's good to see you again, Kel." he said. She couldn't resist him saying 'Kel', what was he thinking? She immediately pressed her own lips against his. But only for a couple of seconds, until she realized what she was actually doing.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Kelly apologized. Before Brandon could even say a word, she left slamming the car door behind her.

XXXXX

When Kelly locked herself into her room she was confused. She really kissed him. She actually kissed her friend's fiancé. How stupid was that? She thought, and threw herself on the bed. She had to call Donna.

"Hello?" she heard David's voice mumble.

"David? Let me speak to Donna." Kelly said desperately.

"Easy, Kel. Hold on." he said.

"Kelly? What's wrong?" Donna asked, sounding concerned.

"Nothing, except I've lived here for not even a week and my life is already as messed up as it was back in Beverly Hills." Kelly sobbed. "Maybe I should just come home."

"Oh no, what happened with Brandon now?" Donna asked.

"Well, first of all, I was actually invited to dinner by Vanessa and Brandon. I just got home." Kelly said, sounding bummed.

"Uh, that terrible, huh?" Donna asked.

"Yeah. I got Brandon to drive me home, he called me Kel and I freaking kissed him!"

"Oh my God, that is so great!" Donna said.

"No, it's not! Now my feelings for him are stronger than ever, and I just need to see him again. And I really like Vanessa." Kelly said, very confused.

"What did he say? After you kissed him?"

"Nothing, I left the car as quickly as possible after apologizing. What am I going to do? Do I tell Vanessa? Do I see Brandon again or just pretend he doesn't exist?" Kelly asked, and she knew Donna couldn't answer all that.

"Just wait and see what works out the best. Find out if your feelings for Brandon are strong enough to jeopardize your friendship with Vanessa. And if they are – be honest with her, she deserves that. If not – don't tell her anything and pretend like Brandon never existed." Donna advised.

"Sounds simple. But it really isn't." Kelly began. "I need to sleep on that one. Thanks for calming me down a bit, Donna. Miss you. Bye."

"Bye Kelly, good luck." Donna said. Kelly hung up, and got herself ready to go to bed. She wasn't really tired. She didn't feel like sleeping, nor did she feel like staying up. She decided to sleep, but couldn't. Of course her mind was filled with all that stupid Brandon/Vanessa stuff. Suddenly, her phone vibrated and she jumped up in shock. She was even more shocked when she saw the message.

_Can't sleep. Are you up? Brandon._

Brandon? He could read her mind? He couldn't sleep either? She texted him back.

_Yes, couldn't sleep either. Sorry about the kiss._

She felt like she had to say that, because she was really embarrassed about it. He quickly replied.

_Don't be, I really need to see you one of these days, okay?_

He needed to see her? This couldn't be good. This would be very dishonest against Vanessa. But on the other hand, this was Brandon.

_Sure._

She texted back, and then she was sound asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys. I'm sorry for the long wait, but unfortunately I'm not very good at updating stories! Sorry. If anyone is even reading? Please review if you are, and tell me what you think. Or just tell me that you are still reading._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beverly Hills 90210, nor do I own Kelly, Dylan, Brenda, Brandon, Donna, Steve, David, Janet or Maddie.

XXXXX

Miss Taylor Goes to Washington – Chapter V

Kelly woke up late after a really long night's sleep. As soon as she remembered last night's events she felt so embarrassed and buried her head in the pillow. Why did she kiss him? Why did he want to see her? This couldn't be good. She felt like the summer before senior year of high school when her and Dylan sneaked around behind Brenda's back. Oh, talk about bad memories. That was the single thing she felt most guilty about in her life. She found comfort in the fact that Dylan and Brenda at least were together now. Unlike Brandon and herself by the way. She sighed at the fact that she actually managed to lead her thoughts back on him. She got out of bed because she figured she might as well enjoy her first weekend in the city by actually seeing it. When she got out of a long warm shower, her phone went off. It said 'Brandon'. Oh my God, she thought kind of freaking out.

"H-hello?" she asked in utterly confusion over the moment.

"Kel, it's me." his familiar voice assured her. She knew that she was just confused that he even called her. On the other hand, he had told her he wanted to see her.

"Yeah... I know." Kelly replied, still sounding weird. Why couldn't she just act somewhat normal? God, what is wrong with me, she asked her self.

"So about today. I wanted to meet you for coffee in an hour. Are you free?" Okay, that sounded friendly. Maybe he wasn't up to anything. Maybe he actually just wanted to catch up. She sighed in relief.

"Sure."

XXXXX

As she approached the café, she saw his face light up. He pulled her into a hug. It felt safe, familiar. Nice. Well, better than nice to me honest.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Kelly asked as she sat down on a chair by the window.

"Nothing special, really." Brandon mumbled, his eyes locking with hers.

"Look, I feel really bad about what happened last night. I really didn't want to make things weird between us, I don't know why I did it anyway." she started rambling on, since she figured that was why he acted weird.

"It's really no big deal, Kel. It is really overwhelming to see you again as well." God, she loved when he said 'Kel'.

"I'm glad we agree." Kelly smiled, as he put his left hand on top of her left. She couldn't deny the waves of pleasure going through her as he did it. She hesitated for a moment, then removed her hand. "So..." she started. Great, now things were all awkward again.

"So, how is everyone back home?"

"So you still call it home?" she grinned. "They are fine. Well, they kind of settled down. Donna's pregnant."

"Wow, that's great. How is Steve my man? And David?" Brandon asked interested.

"Steve is good. Happy with Janet and Maddie. David is obviously a happy soon-to-be father." she explained.

"Glad to here it." After his words there was an uncomfortable silence. "So... You wouldn't want to go for a walk in the park?" Was he kidding? That was the place they went all those years ago when Kelly had come to Washington to see him. She couldn't say no to that though, she missed that place. Or more so to be there with him.

XXXXX

As they were walking through the beautiful park admiring the beautiful roses, Kelly felt a warm, familiar hand in her own. It felt like the most natural thing in the world, and that was why Kelly didn't remove her hand this time. She felt a warmth spread through her body, as they strolled through the park like any ordinary couple. Except they weren't. But what harm could it do to hold hands? Honestly. That isn't cheating, Kelly thought. Brandon let her to the same exact bench they had been sitting on back before they even got together. They chatted about everything and anything, as to avoid what would happen next. Not that any of them didn't want anything to happen, but neither of them found it appropriate, obviously.

After a while there settled a, this time comfortable, silence. Kelly put her head on his shoulder as she took in the beautiful view as well as the scent of the roses and Brandon. The feeling of being close to him again, even if it was just like this, couldn't be described. With Brandon's familiar scent, came many wonderful memories. Their first stroll in this very park, the rest of their first summer as a couple, her stupid choice of leaving both Brandon and Dylan, their reunion barely two years after, their ring, their graduation, the terrible accident, their engagement, and...their almost-wedding. She found herself unable to remember the stupid reason they didn't get married.

"Brandon?" she asked out of the blue.

"Mhm?" Brandon lazily replied.

"What went wrong at our wedding?" Kelly frankly asked.

"I guess we weren't ready for the commitment. I was very confused – about my entire life, not only the love-part."

"I know. I was scared. We got engaged for all the wrong reasons." she simply stated, remembering the fight at the end of which they had become engaged. She suddenly felt depressed, realizing she had actually missed her chance. Now Vanessa would get her chance, and she honestly hope she would blow it. Brandon looked at her, noticing the sadness across her face.

"Kelly?" he started, cupping her face with his right hand, forcing her to look at him. "What's wrong?" She looked down.

"Nothing, it's just..." she said, trailing off. She didn't want to tell him.

"Kelly?" Brandon repeated, lifting her chin so she looked at him again. He leaned in and locked her lips with his, only for at few seconds. That was enough to make Kelly shiver. Even with such a short kiss, she felt the sensation she had been missing since...what felt like forever. He looked at her as though he waited for her approval. She put her hands behind his neck and pulled his lips back on hers. She had to grab the chance. Kelly giggled at the thought and the situation and bit him softly on the lower lip to reassure him it was okay. Even though she knew it wasn't and she shouldn't (giggle). Brandon deepened the kiss by parting her lips with his own, their longing tongues meeting at last. He stroked her back and attempted to move her closer, while Kelly ran her hands softly through his hair. Brandon suddenly broke the kiss. Kelly's heart fell, as she desperately wanted to continue, but she assumed he had realized what a mistake he was making.

"Come on." he smiled, taking her by the hand and dragging her from the bench. Or had he?

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Your hotel."


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in ages. Really. I do intend to finish this. Please review. And thanks for all the wonderful reviews for chapter 5, they make me so happy._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beverly Hills 90210, nor do I own Kelly, Brandon or Donna.

XXXXX

Miss Taylor Goes to Washington – Chapter VI

"I haven't even been here a week, and I have already ruined everything, haven't I?" Kelly stated with a mixture of irony and honesty in her voice.

"No, you made everything right." Brandon smiled and kissed her on top of her head.

"Does that mean..." Kelly began.

"Yes."

"Do you even know what I was about to ask?" Kelly giggled, and made herself comfortable with her head resting on his chest. She was trailing her fingers up and down his torso, and couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm guessing something about me regretting this. And I don't. I mean, of course I do with Vanessa and everything but..." he trailed off.

"But what?" Kelly asked playfully.

"You _know_ what." Brandon stated.

"No, tell me." she teased, and turned around so she was on top of him facing him.

"I'll show you." he said, and turned them around so he was on top. He kissed her passionately, and she responded with such enthusiasm, putting her hands around his neck to pull him closer, that he felt like teasing her for a minute. As they were about to deepen the kiss, he stopped it, leaving her longing for more. He lay down again.

"Brandon." she begged, pouting.

"What, that wasn't enough showing?" he teased.

"No." Kelly replied. But as he was about to kiss her again, she started teasing him by placing little kisses from his neck all the way down his upper body and arms. Anywhere but his mouth.

"Kel, now you're the one teasing." Brandon smiled, though enjoying her touch.

"Like you didn't deserve that." she grinned, stopping her game and lay her head to rest on his chest again. "Brandon, I adore you."

"Oh, so now you're serious?" he said smiling. "That reminds me of the last time we were here. You said the exact same thing."

"I know." said Kelly. "That's because it's true."

"Well, I love you." he said earnestly.

"Really?"

"Of course, or I wouldn't have cheated on my fiancée."

"Yeah, what are we going to do about Vanessa?" Kelly asked. "I feel so guilty."

"I know, me too." Brandon said thoughtfully.

"Should we tell her the truth?"

"Yeah, I mean, I think we owe her that. Or I could just leave her with no real reason."

"You're really going to leave her?" Kelly asked, fully aware of the answer.

"Of course, unless you don't want to be with me?"

"Funny." she said. "I do want to be with you, I love you. But do you really think we can make it work?"

"Third time is a charm." Brandon tried. "Isn't that what they say? And besides, we're older now."

"I know. It's just too good to be true. This is what I've wanted for years." she smiled. Neither of them could stop smiling.

"Me too. But don't be too happy too soon. We still have to tell Vanessa." Brandon warned.

XXXXX

"Hello?" Donna said on the other end of the line. Kelly called her immediately after Brandon had left.

"Donna? Oh my God, you won't believe what happened!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Wow, you sound happy all of a sudden!" Donna laughed.

"Brandon and I slept together! And he is going to leave his fiancée."

"Woah, stop for a moment. You _slept_ together?"

"I know it's terrible, and I feel so guilty, yet so happy."

"I can't believe you're getting back together! That's great. I hope you'll move back here, we miss you too much to let you stay in Washington." Donna began. "But you really need to tell Vanessa though, she is supposed to be your friend."

"Yeah, but we can't decide if Brandon should just tell her, or we should do it together." Kelly said.

"That's a tough one. I don't know. But I can't wait for you guys to come home!"

"We'll see, don't tell everyone yet, Donna."

"Of course not. Bye Kelly, good luck."

XXXXX

Later that night, Kelly was just relaxing in her hotel room, thinking about how to tell Vanessa. And of course thinking about how much she adored Brandon. She already missed him. Love can be so addictive, she thought to herself. She then got a text from Brandon.

_She is not in a good mood today, we can't tell her yet. B._

Kelly was relieved and disappointed at the same time.

_Sure, but we'll tell her soon. Miss you, K._

She replied. He texted back immediately.

_Miss you too, Kel. Call you later?_

Kelly smiled at the reply. She couldn't wait to talk to him, even though she just saw him this afternoon. A couple of hours went by, and her phone rang.

"Hello?" she smiled.

"Kel! Good, you didn't go to bed yet." Brandon said relieved.

"Of course not." Kelly said seductively. Brandon grinned.

"What are you up to?" he asked.

"Just missing you." she kept going in that voice.

"I really enjoyed being with you today, Kel. I wish I could come over tonight, but Vanessa is so pissed off at me for some reason, and told me I wasn't going anywhere tonight."

"Is she always like that?"

"I guess you can say she's the possessive type."

"That just makes matters worse. Anyway, I was really hoping you'd come. I'm lying here all by myself." she begged seductively.

"Kel, don't try to seduce me. You're just making me want to go even more." Brandon said.

"Then just tell me what we'd do if you were here."

"Vanessa is in the next room, Kelly." Brandon said smiling. Vanessa was in their bedroom, probably a sleep, and he was in the study. Kelly giggled.

"Sorry, that just makes it more exciting." she admitted.

"I know." he started whispering. "I would go knock on your door, and as you opened I would pull you in to a longing kiss, pressing you against the closing door."

"And?" Kelly asked excited.

"You'd wrap your legs around me, and I'd carry you to the bed. And then..." Brandon started, as he heard the door to his bedroom opened. "Got to go, bye." he quickly whispered and hung up.

"Brandon, why are you whispering on the phone?" Vanessa asked sleepily.

"I – I didn't want to wake you up."

"Who are you talking to at 11 o'clock at night anyway?" she asked.

"Sorry, it was just a business call." Brandon lied.

"I don't appreciate you taking calls this late. Remember what we talked about? Leave your work at work." Vanessa began. "Are you coming to bed?"

"Sure, in a minute." he replied silently.

_V busted me on the phone. Good night, Kel._

He texted her, and she smiled. Forbidden love was exciting, but they simply had to tell Vanessa.


End file.
